


What happened to taking it slow?

by girlfromthenorth



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reconciliation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromthenorth/pseuds/girlfromthenorth
Summary: I've felt for a while that something was missing in the Robron storyline from the time Aaron and Robert agreed to “take it slow” after the final day of the courtcase against Gordon to a few days later, when they were obviously intimate again. So here’s my take on the missing parts... (3-4 chapters)





	1. Stress relief

Robert can still hardly believe it, gazing into the darkness in his bed in Victoria´s guest room with its rose colored bed spread. He has tried to go to sleep several times, but he just ends up tossing and turning, relentlessly getting entangled in the bedding, haunted by sensual images of Aaron’s naked body. Images that really should not fill his mind at a time like this. They are waiting for Gordon’s verdict for Christ sake!

He gets out of his bed and looks at the digital alarm on the window sill. It’s two o’ clock in the morning. He’s kept on the straight and narrow for months, struggling to win Aaron back, standing by him through the ordeal with Gordon like a decent bloke. But now after that chaste kiss this afternoon in the kitchen, all his bottled up treacherous feelings are suddenly overflowing his mind with images of that compact, muscular body. The one that fits so well with his, that he forgets all about being Robert and being calculating and two steps ahead of everyone else.

He sighs and goes back to bed. It was like that from their first time in Cain’s garage. He can still recall every detail of the surprising sensation that nothing had ever come remotely close to twenty minutes of rushed sex on the backseat of a car with a moody mechanic. And after that he just couldn’t let his wayward lover go and that really scared the shit out of him and made him react like a complete dickhead. And because of that, he has so much making up to do and he really has to get it right this time. He can’t throw himself at Aaron or pour out a tirade of shit. Like the one he poured over Aaron in the scrapyard. Jesus what was he thinking! Well, he felt rejected obviously! He’s not a complete idiot! 

“Bzzzz” A sudden buzz from his phone startles him and he almost overthrows the bed lamp as he grabs for it.

"Are you sleeping?” the text reads.

It’s Aaron. His heart immediately starts beating faster and his whole body tenses up.

"Are you ok?"

It's all he can think to answer. 

"I can’t sleep"

He can almost picture Aaron all alone in the middle of the night, pacing the kitchen floor of the pub, waiting for the verdict and of'course he forgets the promise he just made to himself about not throwing himself at Aaron.

“Do you want me to come over?” 

He could kill himself as soon as he's pressed sent.

“Yes”

Oh fuck. Keep Calm Robert for Christ sake. He jumps up, grabs some jeans in the drawer and gets caught in them and almost fall over before he rushes out of the room, sneaks past Vic’s bedroom and through the sitting room into the street. Running through the village, he soon realizes he’s forgotten his phone and when he finally reaches the pub, he is slightly out of breath. The lights are off, but the back door is open. It squeaks.

“Aaron” he whispers.

The kitchen is pitch black. He looks around for what feels like forever. There’s no one there. He considers leaving, but then he takes a glance up the staircase. There’s light under the door of Aaron’s room. He hesitates for a second before sneaking up the creaking stairs, quickly entering the room and shutting the door carefully. As far he remembers Chas' room is right beside Aarons and God does he not want to wake her. 

“Aaron? Aaron!” he can hear himself whisper.

There's no answer and for a second he feels like the textmessages were all just wishfull dreaming, but then out of nowhere, he feels rough hands on his face and an open mouth demanding access to his lips in a raw untidy kiss. He is taken by complete surprise and loses his footing as his back hits the closed door. Its Aaron’s tongue, his mind registers as his hungry body takes over and for a couple of moments he is lost in greedy wet kisses and the sound of heavy breathing. His longing hands find their way to Aaron’s lower body, but before they can get hold on the coveted pert ass of his former lover, he's dragged across the room and thrown down on a bed.

It's all moving forward very fast. To fast, he thinks. A minute ago he couldn't afford to make any more mistakes and now he's here on his back in Aaron's bed. He's not sure this isn't just that. A mistake. For Aaron that is. So he tries to get a hold of Aaron’s face to look him in the eyes, but Aaron jerks away from him, before brutally zipping down his jeans. The angry rawness of it, propels Robert right back to the time Aaron destroyed his wing mirror and they had sex in the nature of mutual punishment in this same room. Short, hard and intense, it left him having to hide black and blue bruises from Chrissie for more than a week. And it is tempting to do a retake, so tempting, but somehow it doesn't feel right. He doesn't think Aaron craves punishment or rather he really doesn't hope it.

“Aaron, Aaron” He hears himself almost shouting. It surpised himself "STOP"

At first Aaron doesn't seem to hear it, but then he suddenly lets go of Robert’s dick and sits straight up, crossing his arms over his chest like an angry, hurt child. Robert can only just discern his face. It seems panicked and desperate.

“Maybe you should just go” Aaron’s voice sounds close to crying.

Robert gets up on his left elbow and starts talking a little to fast.

"No I mean...this is ok...but are you sure, it's what you want?"

He can see tears in Aaron's eyes and he can't help himself. He gently strokes his face with his right hand, soothing him.

“Just tell me if it is really what you want!” He whispers.

Teardrops begin to fall from Aaron's eyes like so often recently, but he doesn’t pull back. He just looks at Robert so seriously, so sad, it makes Roberts heart skip a beat. 

“I just want to forget. I just want to sleep, but...”

"Your not hurting yourself again?" Robert can't stop himself from asking.

"No!"

He's so relieved to hear that, he grabs Aaron's face with both his hands before asking him with all the sincerity he can muster.

“Do you want me to make you sleep? I can make you sleep. You know that”

Aaron's body seems to get even more tense and Robert continues.

"Nothing hard. Just you know"

Then Aaron nods and Robert gently kisses him before he pushes him down on his back, slides of his shorts and starts caressing his dick. It's so beautiful. He's forgotten how much in all the turmoil. He watch it as It quikcly gets hard before he starts licking it with his tongue and sucking it off with his lips, whorshipping the fine veins, biting the pubic hair. God it's been so long. He can feel Aaron’s hand pulling his hair and hear his breathing turn shallow and his own treacherous dick turning hard again. Far too quickly Aaron’s warm sperm shoots of into his mouth with surprising force. It’s salty and thick and Robert swallows it like a hungry animal, before he reluctantly slides up to a sweaty Aaron and holds him tight. His own body is screaming for more as Aaron’s body gently falls into his. Aaron's finally relaxing and a sense of deep love overcomes Robert as he comes down from a state of unsatisfied arrousal. For quite a long time they just lay there on Aaron's bed. Robert halfdressed and Aaron naked. Robert is almost overcome by sleep, but just before he nods off, he gets a hold on himself. 

“Aaron?” He whispers.

There’s no answer. Aaron’s sleeping. Mission acomplished. Robert prides himself before he gets up and starts dressing, but just as he' s about to open the door and leave, he hears Aaron’s sleepy voice.

“Rob, Robert”

He immediately returns to the bedside, bends down and kisses Aaron. He can’t help himself.

“See you tomorrow?” Aaron sounds oddly insecure.

Robert smiles as he ruffles Aarons hair.

"Yes"

“Coffee at the caf first thing?”

“OK!”

Aaron grabs Robert's hand and holds it tight and for a while Robert remains at the bedside until Aaron doses off again. Then he sneaks down the stairs and into the chilly night. 


	2. The verdict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day of the verdict. Aaron's pow. Difficult chapter to write. Aaron's state of mind is all over the place.

Aaron surfaces from the depth of a heavy dreamless sleep with a gasp. Oh. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. No, he just didn’t, did he? He tumbles out of bed. It’s 11 am. His shorts are on the floor and his stark naked. He quickly pushes a vivid flash of Robert sucking him off to the back of his mind. 11 am! It’s already 11? But why haven’t they called from the prosecutor’s office? Surely the jury should have reached a verdict by now? It’s an open and shut case. Suddenly it hits him. Gordon might just be getting away with it and for a moment he can’t breathe. When he finally does, his thoughts are interrupted by the faint sound of his mum’s voice through the floorboards. Even she sounds down right hysterical. Oh God he needs a distraction.

“No!” Aaron stops before making an even bigger fool of himself by calling Robert. In stead he starts to calmly persuade himself to do the grown up thing and call the therapist guy from the hospital, before his mind boils over and he goes down that dark path again or straight back into a bad relationship. Isn't that's what everybody keeps telling? Paddy, Cain, his mum. He scrolls down for the number on his iphone and takes a deep breath, then he hesitates... 

Robert’s voice is husky and soft when he answers after just one ring and Aaron can feel a warm fuss spread in his stomach as he breathlessly agrees to meet him in ten minutes. It’s just a short distraction on a really messed up day, he assures himself. Just to get through it. He's not in the mood for talking, he really isn't, but tomorrow. Tomorrow he’ll call the therapist. 

On his way out, he runs into his mum and Cain in the kitchen. She’s in rubber gloves cleaning like mad. If he wasn’t so strung up, it would be funny.  

“Sweetheart, hey, sit down, bacon sarni?”

She sounds almost manic.

“No” he says in a hurry “Gonna meet Robert”

He grabs his coat.

“But what if they ring?”  

She doesn’t even stop to hear his answer. She just goes on and on about him staying positive. He can't handle that. He just can't. Not today. All the tension inside him suddenly burst to the surface. Who the hell is she trying to convince? She of all people should know. It’s always like that with Gordon. He always wins. Aaron’s temper flares in dismissive statements that makes Chas look scared. Oh, why does everything always end in disaster? He feels really guilty when he finally escapes into fresh air, walking through the village, hands deep in his pockets. Maybe he should call Liv? She’s the one really suffering. What she did for him yesterday, it brings tears to his eyes. But then suddenly there's a broad hand on his shoulder and he's caught up in a leather jacket and a smug smile. It’s Robert.   

“Hope you slept well”

His heart skips. Robert can be a right flirty kitten when he wants to, all soft dark voice and a wicked smile. Aaron notices how a ray of sun flickers in his green eyes and he’s caught by an ilogical feeling of hope and hits back with a lame pick up line.

“Sorry to leave you with a case of blue balls”

It makes Robert laugh out loud, though.

“Nice to see you back on form”

Then out of nowhere Aaron’s mood changes. Hope! There’s no hope. The jury haven't called and it's almost noon. He feels lost and maybe he looks like it, cause Robert takes one step forward and hugs him.

“Whatever you want” he whispers and for the first time this fucked up day, Aaron relaxes, enjoying the familiar warmth of Robert’s body.

 

But it’s shortlived. As soon as they enter the café, they overhear the end of a discussion and it brings him right back to reality.

“…and nobody knows what really went on”

The blond bitch Tracy is on a roll.

For a moment Robert and him just stand there in shock.

“Yeah well I do” Aaron finally says defensively, making the group of Adam, Holly, Tracy and Carly quickly dissolve in a cloud of embarrassment.

“When you're all finished gossiping we’ll have two coffees, please”

Robert takes comand, pulls out two chairs and gently pushes Aaron down as he pleads him not to listen, but Aaron feels defeated, like he's always going to be a basket case and it doesn't get better when Adam comes over and suddenly catches on to the something, going on between Robert and him.

“Am I imagining it or are you two?”

Aaron doesn’t know where to look, but Robert just seems pleased and drinks his coffee as if nothing has happened and talks about some new deal at the scrapyard. He keeps leaning into Aaron’s right leg and accidently touching his hands. It's kind of nice, but different. Just like last night, when Robert was all selfless. Nothing like he remembers him. He misses that though. Being all tangled up in a passionate and selfish Robert’s long limps and loud noices, saliva and sweat, high on uncontrolable primal lust, no troubling thoughts. He never doubted for a moment that Robert wanted him then. Like really wanted him. Every bit of him. Not Chrissie, not anyone else.

After finishing their coffees, they walk back to the pub and then Aaron’s phone finally rings and his newfound peace crumbles. The jury’s reached a verdict. The whole pub seems to panic when he says they're on their way; Paddy, mum and Robert. Aaron suddenly feels like crying. The rest of the day is a blur, really. His body is in the court room, dressed up in a suit and a white shirt, but his mind is not really there. He's anxiously scanning the room for Liv and Sandra, but all he really senses is his father’s bloated face, even when everybody is jumping up and down around him. Gordon looks like a whipped dog and for a second, Aaron feels terribly guitly. 

Back at the pub they celebrate and as the alcohol is seeping through his veins, it starts to slowly dawn on him. They won. He won. He fucking won over Gordon. A smug Robert is rejoicing, his mum is forever kissing him and telling him how brave he was for getting justice for that little abused boy and even Paddy turns up apologizing. Later he has a drink with the crowd in the pub, but quickly sneaks outside. Everything is just a bit too much. He needs to be by himself. After about 20 minutes Robert joins him with two beers and leans against the pub wall.

“I must admit, I thought you would be a bit more happy”

He sounds slightly drunk and somehow that makes Aaron feel safe enough to explain what's going on in his chaotic mind and he does, slowly, fumbling for the right words. He shares the fear that he won’t ever get rid of the image of his father in court today and all the other images haunting him. His voice cracks and Robert puts his arm reassuringly around him. In time he says you will, Aaron. You deserve to be happy. Really happy. As he talks Aaron leans into him, slowly realizing that not just did he win today, but he's also rapidly sliding back into love with Robert. Tomorrow he just has to call that damn therapist.


	3. The meaning of slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the verdict. Robert's pov.

Robert doesn’t see Aaron until noon the next day and it’s frustrating because he didn’t get the chance to say a proper goodbye the night before. One moment Aaron was sharing his deepest thoughts outside the pub and the next he was gone. Robert came back from taking a piss, to be met by Chas behind the bar smiling unapologetically.

“He’s gone to bed”

“Looks like your jobs done then” cuddly step dad, Paddy added and raised his beer. "Cheers"

Things go from bad to worse the next morning, when he wakes up early and checks his messages. Aaron hasn't bothered to answer a single one of Robert's. It's a cold wake up after the flow of texts and intimacy of the previous nights, so before long he’s heading to the scrap yard. There’s a big load of metal from Hotton coming in and he’s about 100% sure Aaron will be there. Well, it turns out, Aaron’s not! Instead Robert has the mixed pleasure of Adam’s company all morning and a lecture on "what Aaron really needs in order to move on from Gordon" and apparently that's not Robert "sorry mate", but someone earthbound like whats his name, Ed or straigtforward like Jackson. By the time Robert finally hears the engine of Aaron’s car, he’s decided to do something drastic before he kills his sister's husband. He's going to invite Aaron out to that hideous “Bar West” with its western style indoor decorating and smell of sex in the loos. 

“Is Adam working on the load from Hotton?”

Aaron hardly looks at Robert as he hurries into the office. He seems surprisingly relaxed though, which makes Robert's mood even worse.

“Hello to you to” 

Aaron stops for a second and gives him a puzzled look.

“The therapist couldn’t fit me in before ten and I promised Adam…”

Therapist? Robert didn't know Aaron was seeing a therapist. Did Chas and Paddy know? Did Adam know? His disappointment reaches new levels as Aaron just smiles a bit confused and leaves. It's not long before Robert's taking a wild guess that this therapist isn't exactly team Robert and that fuels a nagging feeling that team Robert never really stood a chance. 

The next time he gets a glimpse of Aaron is through the window. He’s laughing like mad with Adam, carrying the roof of a car. And somehow that’s the final straw. He slams his Mac down and drives home through heavy rain, without saying goodbye.

Back at Vic’s, he’s on his second glas of wine, browsing Grindr to find a hot piece of ass to forget his miserable life with, when there's a knock at the door. The knocking continues relentlesly and he finally turns off his phone and drags himself out to open. Outside is Aaron looking disturbingly handsome, all soaked and muddy in his workclothes, making all his Grindr "look a likes" seem fake.

“Is Adam and Vic in?”

Aaron asks with a smile, that makes Robert cross his arms defensively over his heart.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well you know…I’ve bought some curries…thought we could all...”

Robert notices the bag of take away and a six pack in his hands.

“With Adam?”

“And Vic, yes”

Aaron brushes past him, puts the bag and the six pack on the floor and steps out of his trainers. He’s just an inch away from Robert and this close, he smells distinctly of a mixture of dirt, iron, sweat and mud and Robert can't contain his anger.

“You smell like shit”

Aaron turns round slowly and looks directly at him.

“You really are in a foul mood today, you know”

Robert shrugs indifferently.

“You need a bath”

Aaron rolls his eyes.

"So what were you talking about with the therapist? Me"

“That's none of your fucking business”

“Oh come on Aaron, really. I didn't even know you were seeing one and why didn't you text me last night?”

“Well mate. For your information. That's called taking it slow!”

Aaron shakes his head in disbelief and Robert must be really left footed, because when Aaron grabs him by the hand and pulls him up the staircase and into the bathroom where he shuts the door behind them, Robert just follows and watches him gobsmacked and he continues watching like an idiot, while Aaron turns on the shower, pulls off his hoodie and t-shirt and steps out of his pants and shorts, before he jumps into the shower cabin.

"Happy now" he hisses. "Is this slow enough for you?"

The water cascades down Aaron's naked body and when he throws an annoyed glance over his shoulder, Robert forgets about the whole damn fuck up and steps into the small shower cabin. He's fully clothed, wearing the pants from his most expensive suit, but he doesn't give a shit. Instead he turns Aaron around and hugs him. Possessively. Desperately. 

"Sorry" He whispers "I'm so, so sorry. I..."

Aaron grabs his head with both his hands and licks him on the lips.

“Shut up. Just shut the fuck up and let me kiss you, thats what you want, isn't it?”

Robert is just about to lie and say no, but then his mind is overtaken by a rage of lust surging from his cock and stomach all the way out into his fingertips, The water is soaking his clothes as his hands begin greedily groping every part of Aaron’s once well-known body, every muscle and bone and all the flesh and body hair. He spends the most time on Aaron's ass, balls and erect cock. It’s all a bit rushed and clumsy, confined to a limited space and Aaron struggling to unbutton his shirt, zipping open his pants and pulling the clinging wet garments of him. When he’s finally naked, Aaron pulls him in to a tight embrace, body against body, cock against cock, Aarons stubble on his shoulder. For a minute that's how they stand, finding peace in the mid of the storm. Then Robert's knees bend and his hands grab Aaron’s buttocks and his fingers start searching for his hole, but within seconds he's firmly stopped by Aaron.

“No, I owe you one, remember”

Aaron whispers into his neck and pushes him up against the shower cabin's wall, kneels down and takes his cock into his mouth, and from then on, Robert just tries to concentrate on not coming, but that proves to be too fucking difficult and he finally surrenders to month of built of want with Aaron’s mouth around his cock and hands on his buttock. As soon as he spuds out a small but heavy load of sperm, he wants to return the favor, but Aaron will only let him hold him tight and suck his neck for a minute before he suddenly steps out the bath. Robert almost slips in his pants, eagerly following Aaron like a wet puppy. His body is flushed and pink and screaming for more, while Aaron puts on his still damp and dirty clothes and hangs the wet towel on the radiator in a business like fashion. Before Robert knows, he's leaving, but then, he suddenly turns back and places his hand on the scar after the bullet wound on Robert's chest.

"Nice to know where to find your heart" he smiles and leaves.

For a moment after Aaron's left, Robert's frozen. Then he spends some hectic minutes trying to find dry clothes before he gives up and drapes a towel around his waist and runs down the stairs after Aaron. But he need not have bothered. Aaron is sat in the sitting room on the sofa together with Adam and Vic, already half way through a curry watching Top Gear, sporting the beginning of a hickey on his neck. Robert feels strangely vulnerable, but suddenly he's damned if he’s going to let anybody spoil this moment after all these month of abstinence and longing. So instead of going upstars and finding some clothes and sitting down nicely on the empty place in the sofa, he slumps down behind Aaron, half naked, pushing him forward and spreading his legs so Aaron’s ass leans against his dick.

“Hey”

Aaron protests, but he doesn’t pull away even though Adam looks mortified.

"Please Robert"

He throws him a blanket.

“I hope there’s some hot water left”

Vic sends them a knowing smile and he can see Aaron’s neck blushing, as he digs into his curry.

“Any good?”

Robert whispers into Aaron’s neck slipping his hands around his waist under the blanket, before Aaron turns around and puts a spoonful in Robert’s mouth and it’s a familiar boyfriend kind of thing to do, that’s has Robert going all soft, so he sinks the tasteless curry with great appetite feigning a want for more. Aaron has a an awful lot of qualities, but a taste for the finery of cooking is not one of them.


	4. A date and a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the final chapter! Basically a whole lot of Robron loving with all my wishes of a merry x-mas and a happy new year to all of you.

“What do you want Aaron?”

The therapist waits patiently for an answer while Aaron bites his knuckles. The office is strangely anonymous. Grey walls with children’s drawings and a box of Kleenex on the coffee table between the two armchairs. He’s searching for the right words.

“I’m not sure. Everybody thinks Robert’s not, you know, healthy for me, but the thing is. When I am with him, I don’t think about Gordon and…well …I guess I’m just…scared of getting…you know…hurt…but...”

“But what Aaron?”

 

He leaves the therapists office at five pm. It’s a beautiful spring day with an air of expectation about it. The whole population of Hotton seems to be out enjoying the first taste of summer and there’s already a nice crowd at Bar West. The music’s loud and mixes with laughter and talk. There’s plenty of guys on display and plenty of hook up opportunities, but that’s not what Aaron’s looking for. Aaron feels the flutter of butterflies as soon as he sets eyes on it. Nervously waiting at the bar, looking very uncomfortable and incredibly handsome is Robert.

He was begging Aaron to stay at Vic’s yesterday evening and the invitation to Bar West was a kind of last attempt. But somehow it feels like a date and Aaron’s going to enjoy it! After they’ve talked, that is. As he told the therapist, he doesn’t know shit about anything anymore, except that if this thing between Robert and him is sparked back to life, well… Aaron’s not going to hide or fake anything anymore. Not even for Robert.

Robert smiles relieved when Aaron taps him on the shoulder. It’s so infectious that Aaron immediately wants to kiss him, but he suddenly gets nervous. What if Robert isn’t ready for them being boyfriends? That's what he agreed with the therapist, he needed to tell Robert. So Aaron takes a deep breath and starts putting it in to words.

“I just talked to the therapist and he…”

“I’m sorry”

Robert points to his ear and shakes his head and Aaron is suddenly painfully aware of the noise surrounding them. Then their bodies are forced together as a punter accidently pushes Aaron and that sort of sidetracks him for a second.

“I need to tell you something...the therapist...when I talked to him...I kind of...”

“Sorry”

“I want us to…”

Robert shakes his head and points to his ear again and Aaron gives up and nods in the direction of the exit. They have to push through the crowd. Outside it’s started raining and the streets are suddenly empty and it feels cold. Aaron doesn't want to hang around here for a serious talk. Instead they grab a cab and jump into the backseat. About half way, in the middle of the countryside, Robert starts caressing Aaron’s right calf.

"I missed you" he whispers into Aaron's ear.

Aaron stops the busy hand, but then Robert starts kissing his neck instead and Aaron can’t help but turn his head and surrender to the sensation of Robert. Then it suddenly dawns on him They’re making out on the backseat of a moving car in front of the driver!

“Hey steady on lads”

The driver sends them an exasperated look in the rear-view mirror. Aaron freezes but Robert just giggles with a wink to Aaron.

 

As soon as the cab is out of sight, Aaron makes a quick decision and pulls Robert after him, around the pub, through the backdoor and up the small staircase to his room avoiding the punters in the busy pub. The rain is icy and it makes him see sense for a moment. So he stops Robert, when he tries to kiss him as soon as they are in his room and the door is shut.

“No. Rob, Robert. I mean it. I need to say something to you”

“But I don’t think I can concentrate” Robert moans.

Aaron looks sternly at him and with a deep sigh Robert does as he is told and sits down on the only sitting place available, Aaron’s bed, hands folded in his lap like a choir boy, looking very well behaved. Aaron can't help smile as he sits down beside him. Then he gets serious.

“Listen. I want to try again, but like proper. Like boyfriends, ok?”

“So do I Aaron”

 “But if you fuck with me again…”

“I won’t. I promise”

“Really?”

“Yes”

“Cause if this things between up, it starts again and I…like… fall in love again…”

“With me?”

“Yes”

“Can I please kiss you now?”

 

Robert’s lips are on his in no time and everything turns wet and sloopy and intense and suddenly he’s forgotten all about serious conversations as his body reacts to Robert’s obvious desire for him. He just wants to feel Robert’s familiar pale body with its sexy freckles and moles again. He starts circling his tongue over Robert’s neck as he unzips his pants and find way to his cock and balls. Robert’s breathing becomes shallow and he moans so loudly every punter in the pub is going to hear them. So to shut him up Aaron kisses him on the mouth as he looks directly into Robert’s open green eyes. They're dilated and full of lust for him. And then Aaron just doesn't give a damn about the punters anymore and off goes his hoodie, t-shirt, jeans, socks and shorts before he undresses Robert. Aaron can feel the blood rushing through his veins and cock at a soundless speed and the pulse of his heart trying to follow. At some point Robert ends on top of him and it feels like his long limps are enclosing Aaron, protecting him from the outside world. Soon he doesn’t know where Robert begins and he ends and his legs just accidently slide apart as Robert moves in between them, his stiff cock pressing onto Aaron’s hole and then he surprises himself by whispering.

“Fuck me”

In a split second the image of Gordon flashes through his mind and for a minute, he’s not sure he can go through with actually being penetrated, but then the images dissolves and his body takes over.

“Sure?” Robert hesitates.

Drops of sweat is dripping onto Aaron and he answers Robert’s question by stretching one arm back to open the drawer besides his bed and pulls out the lube and condoms. It’s not long before Robert pushes his cock into Aaron’s ass. It’s painful at first, but the pain soon evades. God it’s been long. He’s overloading on Robert’s loud moaning. The hinges of the bed start squealing, then the bed is thumbing rythmically and then he feels goosebumps and the rush of his orgasm possessing him as he finally surrenders and embraces the danger of being a casulty of love.

 

Later when the evening slowly turns into night, Robert shortly dozes off and Aaron sneaks down to the pub after some crisps and a few beers. His mum's behind the bar and she looks knowingly at him with raised eyebrows.

“Can you perhaps keep it down a bit, love? I think just about everybody in Emmerdale knows your back on now. You and Robert, I'm guesing”

Aaron blushes and gives his mum a sheepish smile before he hurries upstairs again.

Back in the room, Robert’s lazily getting dressed, pulling on his pants, looking sleepy and fucked out.

“Are you going somewhere?”

“No”

Aaron opens a can of beer a gives it to Robert and Robert smiles surprised and pushes Aaron playfully down on the bed, where they share kisses, beers and bags of crisp. They talk about the custom cars on the posters in Aaron’s room and their favorite holiday destinations and before long their clothes somehow come off and they are fucking again. This time it’s slower and quieter, though and this time Robert stays all night. This time it's as boyfriend.


End file.
